Shanghai's Sins
by Firuze Khanume
Summary: Shanghai, Demon City of the East, refuge and hell for a lost boy, blinded by hate, rage and a wish of revenge. A tale of how Enishi's earlier years in China could have been.


**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin is © Nobuhiro Watsuki. I do own, however, the settings, plot and the original characters. So if you wish to use any of them, please ask before taking them for your fanfics. Thanks

Especial thanks to Kamorgana and Gracey for their constant support and constructive criticism. Thanks too to Jenn and Midori.

Ultra special thanks to Gracey and Susan for their help beta'ing my fic. bows

**A/N:** At the end.

**Warnings:** First and foremost, if you are expecting a romance fic, fluff and declarations of eternal love, you can go elsewhere. It won't happen here. Mention of drugs use, prostitution, alcohol, language.

**_Shanghai's Sins_**

**Chapter 1**

Through narrowed eyes, Xian Zedong(1), Dragon Head of one of the most powerful Triads of Shanghai, watched as a lone young man walked through the hall, towards him.

Moving with the deadly grace of the predator he truly was, the youth strode confidently through the place, until both men were face to face.

Xian, or Master Xian as he preferred to be called, studied his employee now standing in front of the high wooden chair he used as throne of sorts. It had been one of the many tricks the old boss had carefully built in his house, intended to create an aura of power, reminding his underlings of their positions under him.

'_Not that appearances work to tame this lad, though_,' the crinkled, minute man thought, with a mental sigh.

As if reading his thoughts, the youth in question gave him a brief bow, less deep than customary for a subordinate, but deep enough to be respectful of his rank.

He was a proud child, this one. However, the ample benefits he had brought to the syndicate with his spotless work made up for his little displays of insolence.

Making a swift gesture to his guards to be left alone, he ordered him to rise from his bow. Once the risk of indiscreet ears was out of the way, he indicated the young man that he could give him the news.

"It's done, Master Xian."

"I trust the job was performed to my entire satisfaction then, Yuan."  
"To the fullest detail, Master," the young man nodded gravely, and then, he let a wicked grin set in his features. "Nothing can tie this job to us, but as ordered, enough subtle hints were left to point towards the desired destination."

Xian smiled pleased at the efficient boy-man in front of him. Tall and slim, the hard and slightly maniac glow shining in his eyes denied the apparent innocence of his youthful features.

Yuan had been too good of an asset for them to mind his conceit and little acts of arrogance. On the other hand, they were just refreshing. He preferred this tiger cub and all his antics to all the fake courtesy of his other underlings. This one knew his own worth.

'_Oh, yes, he does…_'

The boy had a strong will and determination that had made him advance quickly through the ranks, from a simple street urchin with an attitude, collecting protection payments from merchants to one of his best elite soldiers. Yuan was the youngest among them, yet one of the most feared. But the feature that distinguished him from the others was his keen intellect, which made him not just a brutal executioner, but a fine planner with a taste for strategy and a raw ability with the sword. He had a brilliant future ahead.

'_If he behaves, that is, and doesn't try to betray me, of course_.'

Unfortunately, that was the tendency with most promising individuals in the organization, he thought, sighing wistfully.

'_I guess that I'll have to keep him close and watch him carefully_.'

"Tell me Yuan, my boy, how old are you?"

The youngster narrowed his eyes, furrowing his brow slightly, obviously puzzled by the strange question. He had to suppress his chuckle, at the boy's reaction.

"I was born during the ji-si month of the jia-yin(2) year, Master Xian," he said, his tone polite, yet transpiring wariness.

"So you've turned seventeen(3), then. Ah, I'd give my right arm to be your age again…" he said, letting a soft sigh escape his lips. "Anyway; I didn't call you to ask you about your age. Neither did I just to know the details of your past assignment. I already knew that you wouldn't fail me; that's why I sent you, in the first place."

Except for the way he had straightened his back and the light of satisfaction shining in his eyes, the lad remained unmoved. He knew how much it had to cost him to control any display of emotions or his curiosity. However, he had also mastered a good dose of self control, learning little by little how to be patient. Of course, he'd never be a patient man, but he'd surely bid his time better.

"The reason I summoned you here is that I'll throw a party tonight. I want you there."

"I'll serve and protect you with my life, Master Xian," the young man said ceremoniously.

He could not help but laugh loudly, making his young subordinate stiffen, confusion growing in his stormy bluish green eyes.

"I apologize for my rude behavior, I didn't mean to offend or confuse you, Yuan. No, you are not supposed to work tonight. You are one of my guests."

This time, the lad couldn't repress his evident surprise. An invitation of this caliber was tantamount to a promotion of sorts. Now it was just a matter of time for this young tiger to make himself a name among the higher ranks. However, that wasn't the immediate purpose behind this invitation, he thought, holding back a grin.

"In your way back to the house tonight, you have to pay a visit to old Lang-Hao. He will give you something. Pay him the amount he requests from your own pocket. We'll talk about this later. Don't forget this; it's very important that you bring this item with you tonight."

"Consider it done, Master," the boy said.

He had to repress a new grin. Of course, to Yuan it was just another assignment that he'd fulfill without asking questions, though the boy still didn't know how important for him was this visit to the old jeweler.

Giving him a last set of instructions, he dismissed the youth. He waited until he was out of hearing to let a light chuckle out of his lips.

"What do you think of him, Xian Li(4) ?"

"Interesting kitten you have there," a female voice answered him behind a curtain, among the giggles of her escorts.

"Don't underestimate him. He is a tiger cub rather than a kitten. So?"

"Though your request is highly unusual and against the norm(5), we'll take the job, of course, Master Xian."

"Ah, the thrill of the challenge… I expected no less of you," the man chuckled "Then, it's settled. I'll reward you and your house amply for your kindness."

* * *

Sighing and cursing his luck for being dragged into a noisy huatou6, Yukishiro Enishi --better known as Xue Dai Yuan(7) in this part of the world -- sipped his cup of mao-tai very carefully, in the fourth toast of the night.

He wasn't a stranger to drinking, as it often helped to numb the pain in those nights when loneliness was unbearable. However, getting drunk with the very potent liquor in the present company wouldn't do tonight(8). Being invited to share a dinner with the powerful ones required doing nothing to embarrass himself, which in turn would embarrass Master Xian.

Because of the same reasons -- and others of a more personal nature-- opium was also out of the question, even when a few tempting pipes and hookahs in a corner were being visited by a few guests.

Alluring as it was, opium had been always a forbidden territory for him.

The chances he allowed himself to indulge on it were very few and far between, when sorrow and rage couldn't be satiated in the usual ways, like other days.

As the debilitating, long lasting effects of an addiction would have conspired against the only goal that kept him going, and he couldn't afford that, he kept a respectable distance between him and the enticing oblivion that the narcotic promised.

No, it wasn't the time to waste away, but the time to sow to achieve justice, and for that he had to be on his top physical shape.

He sighed, giving a cursory glance to the banquet's room. Master Xian was, as should be expected from a man of his rank, in the place of honor, surrounded by three obviously expensive courtesans(9). One of his advisors was near him, as well as couple of other men he superficially knew, and for whom he had no sympathies.

Most of the other guests were scattered, gambling(10), smoking opium or disappearing into the gardens below with some the young servants of both sexes that the courtesans had brought with them(11).

Laughter resounded in the place, mixed with the exclamations of those who were playing at a nearby table, and the songs the courtesans were singing for the master. However, he felt as if it all was a very distant picture happening to someone else, totally alien to him.

Had it not been for the advantage it meant to be in the presence of the higher-ranked members of the organization, and not just as a mere bodyguard, he'd have already left the place.

Fun and games had no place in his life, at least not until he got retribution. How could he indulge in trivial amusement when his sister lay rotting and her murderer was walking free?

His discomfort had to be obvious because Master Xian made a gesture to summon him to his table.

"Why the solemn face, little brother(12)?" His master asked. "This is not a business meeting; you are supposed to enjoy yourself."

Before he could come up with any answer, the beautiful changsan(13)sat beside Master Xian questioned him in a soft voice but worried voice.

"Young master, is something amiss?"

Bitterness filled his heart at the stupid, stupid question. He clenched his jaw tightly for a brief moment, and then he forced himself to relax.

Indeed, to him '_something was amiss_' in the world when neither men nor heavens punished beasts as his so-called brother-in-law. '_Something was amiss_' since the frozen day his sister had been cruelly, unfairly slain, depriving him of all joy and happiness.

But, as much as he wanted to yell at her until his throat was raw, there was no point in doing such thing. So he did what a 'careless and unappreciative' young man was expected to do. He bent to conventions.

"Everything is fine, Lady Xian Li," he answered. "Forgive my brooding mood, I'm feeling a bit under the weather, but it's nothing of true concern. I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I wasn't enjoying your performance."

He bowed in apology, and the changsan accepted his excuse graciously, as had to be expected from someone like her.

The next thing that happened took him by surprise, as many things had since that strange day had started. Instead of dismissing him and sending him to gamble with the rest of the men of lesser rank, Master Xian invited to take a seat at his table. He couldn't help but notice how several stares now were fixed on him.

'_Honor never comes without the cost of envy and envy always engenders enemies_', he thought, narrowing his eyes, and paying attention to register everyone's reaction to him for future reference.

However, he snapped out of his defensive attitude very soon. He wasn't supposed to do these things tonight. He'd have time for that tomorrow. Now, he had to pay attention to not embarrass his boss with any _faux pas_.

He was formally introduced to the other guests at the table. Master Song, Incense Master, and second in command of their branch, was on his boss' right. He was a trusted ally and personal friend of Master Xian, and a frequent visitor of the manor.

Beside him was one of the changsan, a cold beauty with unemotional obsidian eyes that was presented to him as Lady Mei Hua(14). Close to Master Song there was a short, rather skinny young man, with vivacious eyes that never missed a detail. He knew his name, Wu Heishin, Master Song's personal aide. It was painfully obvious that the guy would have trouble stomping on a spider, but though his physical abilities were evidently rather limited, he had heard that he had a very good head for plotting.

Of course, he already knew Lady Xian Li, the most famous star in the firmament of the women of her profession. Master Xian was a frequent patron of her house, and though she still attended banquets, and other celebrations, it was a well known fact in the city that she visited only his bed.

The third courtesan was a lovely little woman, much younger than the other two, who was introduced to him as White Jade(15).

Then, of course, there was the scum.

Zhang Sheng and a couple of men of his gang, who were personal guards of Master Song, were close by their boss too. Sheng was a young upstart with whom he had had several spats in the pasts. The other man never missed a chance to humiliate him, especially by mentioning his foreign origin.

Now, he had to admit that the good side of being at that place right now was that while they were working, he was a guest, which meant that he would have a good time enjoying the glint of envy in the other men's eyes. He couldn't help but grin in satisfaction, his stare crossing Sheng's angered one.

Finally, his attention was claimed back to the events at the table. Lady Xian Li, playing the hostess, asked all the polite questions, receiving him as a formal guest, under the obvious envy of his adversary.

Despite the honor it meant and the personal satisfaction he was achieving, all the formalities were grating on his nerves.

"I have a cure for the young master's melancholy. It's said that White Jade's ability with the lute helps with all ailments, especially those of the heart, young lord," she said, a delicate smile gracing her features as she pointed the very young courtesan by her side.

"It will be my pleasure then to submit to the treatment you suggested, my Lady."

If he was exhausted before, now his annoyance had grown exponentially. There was nothing that exasperated him more than having to play these games, or that people assumed things about him, or why he was brooding or moody. But brashness and impetuosity would bring him only so far, that he had learnt during his years after Tomoe's death, and in a very hard way.

After the curt bow he performed, he gave a short glimpse towards Master Xian. The man looked pleased at his behavior now, so he thought it had been worth the effort.

"It seems to me that the young puppy is not used to enjoying the treats we grown men indulge in."

The comment had been made in a low voice, yet it had been obvious that it had been meant to be heard. He couldn't help the growl rising in his throat, after hearing the barb thrown at him. His eyes fixed a death glare on the guard that had spoken, whop was none but Zhang Sheng himself.

"If I were you and considering the amount of alcohol and the opium you had before, I wouldn't be bragging that much," he said suavely, a wide grin crossing his features, as his hand slid towards the butt of his pistol, "or is it that you used them as an excuse to cover your inadequacies?"

The other man's face turned red with rage, but before he could unsheathe his broad sword, Master Xian's hand rested on his arm, effectively preventing a fight. The hard glare that their boss sent them both spoke volumes about the old man's unhappiness at the recent developments.

"Forgive my impoliteness, Master, the wine had blurred my mind," he said, bowing until his forehead touched the floor in front of his boss. Then, he faced the bastard, surprising him with his 'courtesy'. "Forgive me, bother."

The other man was stunned at first, and then a smile of triumph settled on his lips. Until Master Xian spoke again, that is.

"Apology accepted, Yuan," then he turned to the other man and spoke again, his brow marred by a deep frown, "Your brother apologized for something you started and you won't offer your own apologies to him?"

After looking around confusedly for a moment, he other man had no choice but to offer his own apologies, his cheeks red with fury, and his eyes promising a painful retribution, one that Enishi didn't fear, but expected with eagerness instead.

"Sheng, your Master is safe in my house. Take the rest of the night to relax yourself and go and play a couple of rounds on my account with the others," Master Xian said, in a no nonsense voice, leaving the other man no chance to discuss.

'_Perfect, just what I thought,_' he smiled inwardly.

He had humiliated the man in front of his bosses, while keeping face with them at the same time. And on top of it, he'd have an excuse soon to dispose finally of the scum in front of him.

'_So gullible… If he knew I have him just right where I want…_'

Enishi anticipated that Sheng would try to avenge his wounded pride within the week, so he'd make sure to drop the adequate information in the right ears. And when the time came, nobody would blame him for the outcome.

It wasn't the first time he weaved such a spider web to catch annoying competitors or mere thorns in his side. At first, his age and origin had caused him many problems, but he soon made for himself a reputation of ruthlessness, that helped to keep adversaries at bay within the Syndicate. However, once in a while, there was a foolish soul that dared to cross his path. The man that had been just in front of him was one of these.

'_But not for long…_'

"Yuan, I expect that Sheng doesn't find a premature end, unless his master or I order it, no matter what. I won't tolerate childish games between you two."

"Yes, my lord."

He clenched his jaw tightly, but hid it behind the obedient bow.

Caught. He had been caught by the old crone.

"I'll make sure Sheng also receives the same warning, my lord." Master Xian's councilor spoke softly to their boss, and then turning to his aide, he commanded him, "Heishin, do look after Sheng. Don't let this hotheaded fool do anything thoughtless."

The skinny man nodded and after a brief bow followed the troublemaker. He almost felt pity for the poor guy, given the task he had been commissioned to.

"We are very sorry that our poor manners had interrupted your beautiful art. It won't happen again," his boss said to the courtesans.

They made the expected curtsy, acknowledging the apology, and the younger one began to play the lute.

He sat very straight in his chair, pretending interest. Though for him all the pleasures of men were not of consequence, and they were even forbidden to him until he reestablished the right course of justice, he couldn't help but appreciate the finesse of the young woman's art after a while.

Her voice was soft and delicate, as much as the rest of her. Her milky skin was enhanced by her crimson lips and deep midnight hair. Her face was a perfect oval, the slanted dark eyes, bright and warm, lacking the hardened glint in her companions' ones, revealing that despite her profession, she still had a degree of innocence concerning the harsh realities of the world.

Though she looked poised and serene, there was some hidden nervousness around her that the other two courtesans by her side lacked, confirming his suspicions. She probably was a debutant, even a virgin yet, and considering what they were celebrating through the death of a competitor --the opening of new areas for their business-- it wasn't totally unexpected(16) that Master Xian would probably do the honors later.

All in all, he had to admit that she was a lovely vision. The other two changsan were definitely more sophisticated, and obviously older and more experienced. The presence of the three surely would cost a small fortune, especially considering that Lady Xian Li was the most sought after among her peers.

Of course, as beautiful and refined they were, none of them could be compared to his sister. In addition to beauty and elegance, she had had a dignity and class that these women would never possess. No amount of fine clothing, make up or expensive jewelry could make it up for one's good birth and decent upbringing(17).

They knew poetry, literature and arts, but these could not conceal that in the end, they were nothing but prostitutes. High class ones at that, but whores nonetheless.

On the other hand, his sister had been the daughter of a samurai household, and a fine, true lady. They couldn't stand a chance against Tomoe in the comparison.

As much as he understood the codes that made the exhibition of these women an item of social standing(18), he still had troubles accepting it. They were a waste of time and recourses. However, he also was a pragmatist. There was no point in trying to change or ignore a system that guided Chinese society from immemorial times. He knew that at one point, when he achieved some of his goals, he'd have to play by these rules too.

And because he had no way out of that evening, he might as well try to enjoy it.

* * *

Focusing her mind on playing her lute, she let go of her anxieties and fears, her spirit soaring with each accord.

Today was her great night, the night that would make or destroy her career, so she put great care in each movement, in each note, rehearsed for months, until her fingers had bled, and her arms and legs had cramped.

Since she started to play, she hadn't looked even once at the young male that she was destined to, fearing that her nervousness would betray her.

Honestly, she felt a pang of guilt. As sister Xian Li and Sister Mei Hua had put it, she had been blessed. She should be grateful that her first experience with a man was with a client like this, young and strong, and not physically unpleasant, instead of any old lecher. She surely would have things a lot better than Sister Mei Hua, who had to stomach an obese man with little appreciation for water and basic hygiene the previous year.

But, sincerely, she couldn't help it. She yearned for a couple of brown, warm eyes, and a time when worries and pain hadn't existed.

However, there was no point in letting her mind wander through those paths of nevermore. Dreaming was a fool's luxury that she couldn't afford, much less during this particular night.

After she finished her performance, she bent gracefully, as she was expected; her elegant curtsy reminiscent of a bamboo stalk swayed by the gentle breeze of a spring night, as she had been carefully, painfully taught.

A soft blush crept to her cheeks as she heard the compliments from the men, promising invitations to let their friends enjoy her talented voice. To her relief, her older sisters(19) also complimented her approvingly, older sister Xian Li even smiling and nodding towards her.

Soon, Sister Mei Hua offered to recite an ancient and celebrated poem, a proposition eagerly received by Master Xian and Master Song. The younger man among them nodded his approval, though he seemed consumed by his own thoughts. It was the first time since the moment she began to play that she dared to cast her eyes on him.

Though he was very young, it was as if he carried the weight of the world over his shoulders, his hard stare and dark mood impossible to miss. He had had to learn to be tough and grow up very young, of that she had no doubt.

Well, she could not mistake the signs, anyway. There had been many days when she had felt like that.

Aside from his brooding mood, his strange white hair -- wildly spiked and chopped at the neck and not braided as customary(20)-- and his bluish-green eyes were his most noticeable features. It was obvious that he was a very proud and possibly quite arrogant man, from the way he carried himself, which meant she'd have to pay extra attention not to offend him. It was obvious that he wasn't in a playful, relaxed mode either.

'_He must be as tense as I'm_,' she thought.

Probably, his serious countenance was his way to hide his anxiety. For males, expected to be always in charge and to be the dominant ones, entering in uncharted territories were always a test to their virility, but this was especially true in the amorous field.

Thankfully, she had been thoroughly instructed for months by her older sisters and Li Xue(21), and she knew she'd be able to satisfactorily fulfill what was expected from her.

Giving him another surreptitious look, she steeled her resolve. Yes, no matter what her heart felt, her past life was behind her, and that night was the beginning of a new one.

* * *

_I was gathering and gathering the mouse-ear,  
But could not fill my shallow basket.  
With a sigh for the man of my heart,  
I placed it there on the highway. _

The melodious voice of Lady Xian Li and the graceful dance of her companions held everybody in the room in complete awe. Though he obviously wasn't immune to the charm, he'd rather be doing something more productive. On the other hand, Wu Heishin, who had returned to his master's side, after dismissing Sheng, who was too inebriated to stand on his feet, seemed to share his thoughts.

The countenance of the other man was impeccable. He almost looked interested, but Enishi knew better. Probably the long hours serving Master Song had helped him to develop his mask well, but one glance into his eyes revealed the truth, nevertheless.

_I was ascending that rock-covered height,  
But my horses were too tired to breast it.  
I will now pour a cup from that gilded vase,  
Hoping I may not have to think of him long. _

As Lady Xian Li sang and her companions danced, he scanned the room again, until his stare crossed White Jade's eyes.

'_Again_,' he thought.

For what surely was the tenth time in the night, he discovered the youngest of the courtesans throwing furtive glances at him. At first, it had been kind of amusing, and he had even felt somewhat flattered by the attention, though at this point he was beginning to feel annoyed.

_I was ascending that lofty ridge,  
But my horses turned of a dark yellow.  
I will now take a cup from that rhinoceros' horn,  
Hoping I may not have long to sorrow. _

Of course, the stolen glances had to be expected, considering that he was the youngest among the men sat around the table, and by and large –objectively speaking, naturally—the most visually appealing male around for a young thing like her. This didn't mean that these looks weren't making his uneasiness grow by the minute.

_I was ascending that flat-topped height,  
But my horses became quite disabled,  
And my servants were disabled.  
Oh! How great is my sorrow!_

At long last, the song had finished, he thought, with some measure of relief. Now he'd be able to ask permission to leave, without looking too impolite. However, he soon found his hopes thwarted.

"Ah, how beautiful!"

"Delicious, indeed," Master Xian said, and turning to face him, he asked, "what do you think, Yuan, my boy?"

"A heavenly voice enchanting our ears, and two graceful gazelles delighting our eyes. Magnificent performance, indeed." he said bowing slightly, "From the _Shi Jing(_22), I presume…"

A pleased smile spread over Master Xian's features at his answer, mirrored by the three courtesans, who now were reassured that he wasn't a complete brute.

'_As if I care._' He restrained from snorting just by just a hair's breadth.

"Indeed, it is _Juan Er_ from _Shi Jing_, milord. Is there any particular composition you would like us to perform for you?"

"No, not really," he said.

"Oh."

Lady Xian Li couldn't repress a brief frown of displeasure. He surely had lost the few points he had just acquired in front of them.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean I wasn't interested in Chinese literature," he hurriedly explained. "Though I must admit that these days I'm devoting myself more to learning English and French and reading their books than to Chinese classics."

A sharp intake of breath was audible, and Master Xian and his advisor exchanged a brief glance.

"Is that so? I find curious that a young man like you is interested in learning the tongue of the _hung_ _moh gwai(_23)," Master Xian commented, keeping a tone of neutrality in his voice, despite the hate he felt for the foreigners.

"Indeed," Master Song nodded, solemn.

"Westerners are arrogant bastards, and they won't deal with people who cannot speak their tongue," he shrugged. "They rule the city, and they are clear about it. Either we speak their language, or we starve. The syndicate needs their opium, that much is clear."

"They are eager to sell it to us…"

"If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle.(24)" Enishi quoted, "there is no shame in being resourceful and long-sighted, Master. There are upstarts sprouting everyday in the city, but if we keep ahead of them, they'll have to surrender to us."

The women whispered among themselves, while Master Xian and Master Song exchanged looks. Finally, a cunning smile spread on his boss features, while the later nodded sagely.

"I see… Indeed, you've been paying attention to learning the classics after all, Yuan, and also see that I have been right in setting my eyes upon you."

"Following Master Sun Tzu's advice is a wise path indeed," Master Song commented, approvingly, "Certainly, you have a keen mind, young man."

He bowed, acknowledging humbly the praises. Of course, opium wasn't the only item the Westerners dealt with, he thought, remembering the Spencer and the Winchester rifles(25) he had recently bought, but that wasn't a thing he would enlighten his boss with.

'_This,_' he thought, '_is the future. And it's mine to hold._'

Master Xian made a gesture to Lady Xian Li, and taking the cue, the courtesan expertly managed to direct the conversation towards more mundane, less serious themes. Finally, and after what had seemed an eternity discussing Lie Zi's parables, Master Song announced that he and Lady Mei Hua would be leaving for the courtesan's quarters.

As Wu hurried to his master's side, making preparations for their departure, Master Xian requested him to find and appoint a new guard to join those Master Song already had, to replace the now certainly disgraced Sheng.

'_All in all_,' he smirked, '_everything had gone much better than I could have expected just a while ago_.'

He accompanied Master Song to the exit, making sure that his security was enough, and then he returned to the house to report to his boss, and hopefully, to be able to discharge himself of his duties and leave the house finally.

While he walked towards the house, he saw, not without a fair amount of surprise, Master Xian, standing outside the threshold of the banquet chamber. Fearing that some kind of emergency had arisen, he made a quick sign to the two concealed guards, who responded hurriedly to his summons.

As he closed the gap in a sprint, he managed to see the amused expression on his boss face, which meant that his suspicions had been nothing but a false alarm. However, just in case, he didn't dismiss the guards immediately.

'_What in Hell…_' He wondered.

"I see that your reflexes are well honed, no matter the circumstances," the old man chuckled. "I certainly appreciate that. However, there is no need to worry tonight, Yuan."

Master Xian himself sent the men away, with a brief gesture of his hand, while Enishi stood by his side, waiting on tenterhooks, speculating what his boss had to request from him. It had to be important to leave the main hall, and especially, the company of the expensive courtesans.

"You have always served me well, Yuan. Some people whisper in the corridors perhaps too well for my own good."

He tensed immediately. He could not sense direct danger, though he couldn't be sure. His senses, for as much effort as he had put in his training, were still not completely accurate.

Master Xian, narrowed his beady eyes in appreciation, nodding gravely.

"Yes, yes… Just like when our paths crossed by first time…always fierce, like a tiger. Relax, son. I'm old, but I still can differentiate truth from envious gossip. Let's take a walk, my boy."

They left the main house, walking into the magnificent gardens. He could tell that the outline of a small smirk showed in the old man's features as he began to talk again.

"I took a risk with you since the beginning. A calculated risk, if you want, but you had always more to lose than I could possibly have."

Being an orphaned foreigner wasn't easy in Shanghai, as he knew very well. No matter how tough you were, if you wanted to survive you needed money and patronage. Money, he had the riches he had seized from the naïve family that had taken him in. But he wasn't a fool. For the kind of projects he had, he needed loads of gold, so he hadn't touched more than a few coins here and there, enough to dress and eat decently until he got his job, and paid his fee to enter the Society(26).

Besides, had he used the money extravagantly, he would have been noticed, and without a sponsor, he'd have ended in jail for killing his foster family, in the best of cases. And in the worst, like one of these corpses he had eaten from, he'd have been beaten, robbed, and thrown in the alleys, left to feed vermin.

Despite all his care, that was almost what had happened when he had been poking his nose in the wrong places, trying to get a sponsor so he'd be allowed to join the ranks of the elusive but powerful Hung Society, the infamous Triads. His self confidence this time had almost gotten himself killed, but like what had happened in Kyoto when he had been looking for Tomoe and he had found the Yaminobu, luck had been on his side.

"Master, I've sworn loyalty to you. And I always keep my oaths."

The crinkled man smiled, but said nothing. Enishi didn't take it personally, of course. Oaths and vows had little if any binding effect in their world and both knew it, though he still tried to keep his own word as much as possible. After all, it was all the dignity he had been left.

Enishi also knew one thing, if achieving his goal required his master's death, he wouldn't hesitate to bring him to his demise, yet, if he could avoid it, keeping his vow, he'd do it. Besides, though there was indeed a debt of gratitude between them, it wasn't mere feelings like that which would stop him, but practicality. If he had learned something after killing that family, it was that as sickening their company was, he could have taken more advantage of them alive than dead. Killing them, at least so soon, had been a mistake.

'_One I won't commit twice._'

Having a protector in the high ranks was highly convenient, and though he had learned from a very tender age that he should not depend or trust anyone, he still needed the old crinkled bag around. Of course, he always had contingency plans in the event that Master Xian's fate changed, but as long as he could take advantage of their relationship, he would remain by his side.

"Do you remember our first encounter, don't you?"

He nodded, silently.

'_As if I could forget about it…_'

The images came back clearly into his mind. Surrounded and cornered by a gang ready to wipe out the nosy guy he was, he wouldn't have survived if Master Xian hadn't been there. His lips tugged upwards slightly in a brief smile, his 'luck' hadn't been anything but Tomoe's hand protecting him. Once again.

The old man had followed the scuffle, watching how he defended himself in a life-or-death match. Though he had incapacitated half of his opponents, killing at least one of them, they had been superior in skills and weaponry. It would have been a mere matter of minutes until he met his end, but then the old boss' commanding voice stopped everyone in their tracks.

"I saw your potential that day, Yuan, and I'm proud to say that I have never had to regret my bet on you," his boss said.

After stopping the fight, Master Xian had ordered him to come forward and had interrogated him. Enishi didn't remember the exchange, except for some flashbacks here and there. He had been bleeding profusely, standing on his feet out of sheer will and the adrenaline running in his veins, but he had been so resolute to live that he hadn't allowed the blood loss or the increasing dizziness to defeat him. In the end, he knew, that display of determination had saved his life, making Master Xian take a personal interest in him, which had been translated into his patronage later.

Upon recovering from his injuries, he had been summoned to the old man's presence and after a longer interrogation, which included his motives to join the Society --at least partly-- Master Xian had decided to give him a chance to prove his worth.

Surviving, and later, progressing, within the Triads hadn't been easy, especially in the beginning, being a foreigner and alone. Master Xian's hand had only granted him access to the underworld, but had not protected or helped him effectively until much later, when he had indeed demonstrated he was an asset for the old man.

'_Not that I really need protection from him or somebody else. I have already all the protection I might need,_' he thought closing his eyes briefly, Tomoe's face smiling reassuringly to him.

"What do you think of White Jade?"

The unexpected question took him completely by surprise, confusing him, wondering if the old man wasn't acting under the effect of the heavy drinking, or even perhaps of opium. However, he hurried to answer.

"She is a refined beauty, a nice jewel to make your house shine."

"Yes, yes, that I know," his master waved his hand "I am asking you something different. Do you like her as a woman?"

"Any man with eyes in his face would find her delicious," he answered, obliquely.

He didn't want to offend him by praising too much the woman his boss had chosen as his new toy raising his jealousy, but at the same time, he didn't want to seem unappreciative of her charms, because the old man seemed interested in boasting about her.

"I assume you visited old Lang-Hao as I instructed you previously."

"I have, yes," he confirmed.

Recognition flashed in his mind. His boss had insisted in the importance of picking the little silk bag from the jeweler. This was probably a courtship gift for that new woman. He wondered how Lady Xian Li would take to be displaced by this newcomer.

'_Well, this old lecher might plan to have both…_'

"And I presume you have the item with you."

"Exactly as you ordered, my lord."

"Good, Yuan, very good. Because you'll need it very soon."

He had to suppress a growl born from pure annoyance and frustration. When would the old man stop talking in riddles? Was all this nonsense a way to announce him that Master Xian expected him to act as a delivery boy, bringing his gift to the new addition to his collection? Was this a way to teach him his place, a payback for all his insolent attitudes?

'_No, better not think about it. I'd be the laughing stock of the syndicate. I would not tolerate it_,' anger rose in his chest, as he clenched his jaw tightly, his fists tightening nervously.

"And now, my boy, it's time to raise the stakes again," the old man said, his voice making him aware of his surroundings once more.

He couldn't help the reflex, his eyes narrowing into slits, trying to gather the other man's intent. All he got was an amused chuckle and a slight shake of his head from his boss.

"You are resourceful, relentless and ruthless, characteristics that aren't very common, especially at your age, and that makes good professionals, but," the old man made a pause, "we both know that you are cut for even higher destinies. You're not merely intelligent and crafty; you have something that I've only seen once before, something that makes you a promising ally, yet one dangerous at the same time. And that leaves me two options to deal with you."

The old man stopped in his tracks and turned to face him, the shadows of the night accentuating the darkness invading his features suddenly.

"As you've probably already guessed, we wouldn't be having this conversation if I had taken the easiest and surest way."

He had always known that he was disposable and to some people, he was even a sort of loose cannon, a risk that needed to be erased. However, hearing his boss talking about it so casually was something a tad --unnerving.

"Disposing of you wouldn't have been easy, and in addition, it was in itself a high risk. Since I've known you it's been like if a hand was protecting you against impossible odds, just like the first time we met, and I'm sure you'd have found a way to make things very complicated for me. Anyway, no matter how difficult, it wouldn't have been totally impossible though. But it would have been such a waste of talent…"

The old man's sigh took him out of his stunned silence. His boss obviously had carefully weighed the possibility of finishing him off. And if things had reached that point, this mean that at one point, he had been marked for execution, but something had changed the old man's mind.

'_Tomoe… thanks, again… I won't fail you. Never again._'

For a brief instant, her pale figure cut floating above the trees, against the pale moon, her smile shining brighter than its light.

'_I don't know why I'm so surprised,_' he thought, his mind coming back to his present situation after that short lapse.

Indeed, he knew very well that under the harmless appearance of the old man, lay hidden a ruthless predator, ruling their gang with an iron fist. And it was in that spirit that the old man had slipped this information to him. It was a well thought warning as well as a reminder that he was indebted to him, in every sense.

"As I've always boasted about my talent to find and keep valuables, I chose the second option. You are a rising star in the ranks, with a promising future, Yuan, and that opportunity shouldn't be wasted."

Master Xian's words implied but one thing: when time came, he'd be there to reap his share of the benefits.

'_Which is, in any case, nothing short of reasonable. I'd do the same thing, would I be in his place,_' he thought, understanding the meaning of the older man's convoluted reasoning.

If he was alive, it was because Master Xian allowed it, but his opportunity would have a price to pay.

"I have been thinking a lot about you," his boss went on, while he looked pensively towards the garden's pond reflecting the silvery light of the moon, "You'd do a great Red Pole(27), but at the same time, you posses the qualities of a White Paper Fan(28). I decided finally that you'd be a White Paper Fan, yet, you'll act as a Red Pole in special occasions, when I require it of you."

His eyes went wide.

'_So that was it._'

Hence, all the little displays of favor during that night were heralding a promotion, as he had suspected.

"Master, I've listened to your reasons carefully, and at the risk of sounding ungrateful, I still wonder why. Except for these qualities you seem to have found in me and listed before, I have nothing to offer to you. I am a foreigner, my own allies are low in the hierarchy, and they obey me out of fear. They could turn their back on me if offered a better deal, for all I know. I have nobody to back me except yourself. Many others will hold a grudge against you because you raised me above them. So then again, why me?"

The man chuckled a bit shaking his head.

"You don't realize what you are doing, do you? You are questioning me and my decisions. Some would call you foolish, others, brave to the point of stupidity, but I know you are neither." Before he could say anything, the other man made a gesture to silence him.

Raising his head, and fixing his stare on the moon above them, his boss continued with his discourse.

"You always do defy conventions, but never mind, I don't take offence at your arrogant insolence. It amuses me, in fact, and as you are usually right, I find it useful. Besides, I prefer to have you speaking your mind freely, instead of groveling at my feet as the rest does. This flaw of yours is also something that makes me fond of you. It's not naiveté, because there is not a single naïve hair in you, it's pure boldness. And though it would have cost your life had you been in another man's service, I am old enough to know that the world belong to the bold ones. Moreover, your quest set you apart from the rest from the beginning, at least in my eyes."

Though he had obviously omitted many details, as soon as he had recovered from his injuries and had been summoned to the boss' presence, he had had to explain to the old man his motives to join the syndicate.

Master Xian was a bit old fashioned concerning some things, and though he indulged in criminal activities, making them the basis of his power and wealth, he still valued the old tenets that had spun the Hung Society(29) into being. Therefore, accepting a young foreigner inside his Triad had been a bit of a shock in certain circles, though considering the reasons he had given to the old man, understandable.

The old fool had a taste for stories of filial devotion and heroic self sacrifice, and when he had heard his tale, minus some details, and how far he had reached to achieve his goal, his interest had been aroused.

Nobody had dared to speak openly against his decision then, but comments could never be silenced, principally considering his young age and the meteoric way he had climbed the ranks.

These new developments would do nothing but fuel the rumors, especially considering that he hadn't spent the customary three years needed in the syndicate to be able to be promoted.

'_Well, these things will need some thought… tomorrow, first thing in the morning._'

"Too stunned to talk?" the old man asked, "No, you are surely measuring all the risks and new possibilities this brings to your door, right? Always the planner, Yuan, you always are."

"I'm sorry, Master. You know me better than most, and you know I don't think for myself. But you must know that I'm deeply grateful for your trust. You just brought my goal one step closer by your award."

He bowed deeply, as humbly as he could.

"Nonsense. You won it yourself. I'm just making sure to keep you interested with our branch, and reap future benefices you'll surely get for us. Anyway, you are right to be concerned. However, don't spoil your night with gloomy thoughts. Those can wait until dawn. You'll spend the night under my roof, and nothing will befall upon you here."

"Master?" He turned to face the old man, surprised.

"I didn't bring you here tonight to bore you to death with old men's chat nor with their whims of pretended knowledge," he chuckled. "We know we were playing by the rules of courtesy to keep these girls happy."

"Of course, Master," he said grinning.

He might not like the game for himself, but that didn't mean he wasn't aware of the rules they abide by.

Anyway, no matter how aroused his curiosity was about his Master's designs for him that night were, he had been imprudent enough already, so he kept quiet, waiting that the other man revealed his plans for him.

"You, on the other hand, should try to do better next time. I know you can," the old man admonished, referring obviously to his lack of interest in carrying on the boring and complex 'courtship' rituals the changsans required.

There wouldn't be next time as far as he was concerned, not at least until his position required him to, and he could care less about being witty and polite to a group of highly paid whores, yet, he nodded obediently, to please his boss.

"Anyway, aren't you dying to know what I have in store for you?"

There was an unexpected tone of underlying childish glee in the old man's voice that goaded his curiosity even more but, keeping a tight control in his impatience, he answered as was wiser.

"Yes Master, but I have been too insolent for my own good lately, so I humbly wait now. I know you'll reveal it to me, when the time is right."

"My, my… It's certainly a night of first times," Master Xian said, chuckling again, "you always manage to surprise me, boy. Anyway, a promotion like yours should be always celebrated in the most auspicious way, one that ensures years of success and prosperity. That's why Lady Xian Li and I picked the most delightful flower of Shanghai for you, in the most propitious night of the month. White Jade is yours to enjoy tonight."

"M-master?" He stuttered, stopping in his tracks, blinking and completely befuddled.

"Don't get shy on me, Yuan."

"I am not…" He couldn't help tripping over his tongue again, feeling utterly stupid because of it.

Of all the things that could have happened to him, this was the only one he hadn't ever envisioned. He was completely at loss. Now he understood what the old man had been doing all day long.

'_In fact, he took several weeks to plan it all._'

Now every piece of the puzzle started to make sense, his boss' odd behavior towards him, the hidden glances the youngest of the courtesans threw at him… As realization began to set in, a warm rush of blood flooded his face, making him feel even worse, almost physically sick. Suddenly, he was very grateful that they were outside and that the shadows of the night provided him with a cover to his embarrassment.

"Good then, my boy," the old crone patted his back, "I know you are a lonely young man, and probably would have preferred to make your own choices in this matter and at your own pace. However, now that you are climbing in the ranks, you can't have such a luxury anymore, so I had to make this election for you. You have to send a clear message to your subordinates and the others. You are just claiming the privileges of your position and you can't be shy or hesitant about it, or they'll feast over your dead body. Understand?"

"Yes, Master, I know," he answered, simply.

Certain things were a social must, a show of power and standing, things he wasn't interested in. How could he? What kind of right to live life he had, when he had failed Tomoe? However, he wasn't a naïve man. He was well aware that to achieve his goals, he had to pay certain prices, and he could not show any weakness. But as long as he could get justice done, he didn't care about anything else.

"Alright, then. Now that this is settled, let's go to meet these lovely girls. They are waiting for us in the gazebo," his boss chuckled, obviously amused at his undeniable discomfort. "And about that little something you got during your assignment with Lang-Hao, don't forget to present White Jade with it when the time comes. You'll know when it's best."

He simply nodded. As things stood, it seemed that his master had carefully planned everything, he thought, clenching his jaw, still bewildered, though annoyance at the intrusion in his private life had started to kick in.

However, as they got closer to the courtesans and White Jade smiled coyly to him, all these emotions vanished, leaving only one in place: nervousness.

While he sat down by her side, all he could think of was that it would be a very, very long night.

* * *

As I said before, and as you probably have guessed if you took the time of actually read the fic until this point, this is not a Romance fic. Enishi won't fall for the courtesan (though they will have interesting dialogues that will linger in their minds for the years to come), she won't fall for him either, no "love redeems and heal everything", or knights in shining armor sweeping the girl in his arms to save her from her fate, etc, etc, etc.

Next chapter will have a lemon to be posted edited and completely clean in ff net, but that will be able to be found complete in AFF net. The final, complete version will include drug use, slight f/f, and f/m/f sexual interaction.

If you are upset about these tings, just read the edited/clean version in FF net, and proceed later with the other two chapters (the fic will have another chapter after the lemon, and a short epilogue, that ties it with the beginning of the Jinchuu Arc.)

I think that by now you realized that this fic belong to the Hidden Years of Enishi's life in Shanghai.

Originally, I wanted to write an one shot, just a very brief glimpse of those years. Had Enishi been a flesh and bone young man in that time and age, it's very likely that the events happening here would have happened in this way.

The idea grew and bloomed and I finally could tie it up to another of my fics, Of Legendary Creatures and Mystical Beings, using a character that I had already mentioned in this other fic, Master Xian Zedong, Enishi's old employer and mentor. I hope it clarifies certain ties between both men in "Of Legendary…" and why Enishi answers Xian's request, and other events that will happen at the end of that other story.

Of course, as deep as I tried to do my research, and to be as faithful as possible to the cultural context, I'm neither Chinese nor Japanese, and it's very likely that I had failed to show how the "courtship" of chengsams happened in these days or the actual behavior of men and women of XIX century China. Anyway, I hope you can forgive my shortcomings, and that I can bring you even a little sliver of joy with my humble story. bows and exits

As always, I'll answer your reviews and questions in my LJ (consult my bio for details).

* * *

1 It's the same character as in my fic Of Legendary Creatures and Mystical Beasts, just several years before the action set in that fic. 

2 According the Gregorian calendar, adopted by the Meiji Restoration he was born on May, 1855, and according the old lunar Japanese calendar (in use when he was born) the year of his birth was Ansai 2. I have "moved" his birth date for my purposes, so according to my calculations, for this fic he'd have born on the 10 day (earth tiger wu-yin) of the 4th month (ji-si earth snake) of the wood tiger year (jia-yin) (nian) at position 51 of the cycle 76 (year 4552) (equivalent to May 5, 1854, a Friday). In this way, he'd be a person born in the year of the tiger, which is my reason for the change, he being canonically associated with the Tiger animal in the manga.The "real" date would rather be day 21 (water sheep gui wei) of month 3 (geng-chen metal dragon) in the wood rabbit yi mao year (nian) at position 52 of cycle 76 (year 4553) May 5, 1855 a Saturday). The official sources only provides the month and year, the date was chosen at random, based in his "traits" that according to my sources would make a very likely Taurus (western zodiac) rather than a Gemini.

3 Strictly speaking, he'd be only sixteen here, at least according how we measure age in the West. Here his boss uses the traditional method used in China and Japan of counting age since conception (kazoedoshi system in Japan).

4 Xian Li Refined and Pretty

5 The Chinese courtesan's system worked very much as the Japanese oiran's system, the customer had to "court" the courtesan (and she could deny her sexual favors in the end), though in addition, the courtesan's patrons had to be regular clients of the house first, organizing banquets and gambling sessions, etc. "The organization of banquets in the houses of courtesans was one of the prerequisites for being recognized as a good (trustful) customer with whom the women would eventually share their bed.". (Excerpt from "Courtship, Sex and Money: the economics of courtesan houses in nineteenth- and twentieth-century Shanghai" by Christian Henriot- _Institut d'Asie Orientale, Lyon, France)._ If Enishi is given the privilege to sleep with one of them, it's out of deference to his boss, who obviously was too much of a powerful and wealthy patron to be denied.

6 Whereas the ordinary brothel houses lived exclusively on the sale of sex, the houses of courtesans, and even the establishments of a lower category, drew the largest part of their resources from the banquets and gambling sessions that the patrons convened with or for their friends. Such activities were called uniformly a _huatou_. (Excerpt from "Courtship, Sex and Money: the economics of courtesan houses in nineteenth- and twentieth-century Shanghai" by Christian Henriot- _Institut d'Asie Orientale, Lyon, France)._

7 Literal translation of his Japanese name. See first note in chapter 16 of "Of Legendary Creatures and Mystical Beasts" for more detail. (http/ )

8 In traditional Chinese culture, the point of drinking is not to get drunk. Unlike some Western cultures, getting drunk is actually looked down upon and moderation is always encouraged. While moderation is frequently, alcohol does remain a huge part of Chinese culture. For example, alcohol has mainly been a beverage used in ceremonial rites. A number of the following ceremonies used alcohol to celebrate passages in life. In ancient times, alcohol was frequently used in Sacrifice ceremonies used to show respect to ancestors and gods. Another traditional toast is the Warrior foy where the Chinese usually toast for their warriors' victory before their departure.

9 An essential distinction has to be made here between a 'courtesan', as I use the term in this article, and a common prostitute. The main difference lies in the nature of the relationship with customers. Whereas a common prostitute usually accepted any customer who was willing to pay for a sexual favour, a courtesan was selective, she had to be courted and often established a sexual liaison only with one customer at a time. In other words, she had a control over her body that other prostitutes basically did not. (Excerpt from "Courtship, Sex and Money: the economics of courtesan houses in nineteenth- and twentieth-century Shanghai" by Christian Henriot- _Institut d'Asie Orientale, Lyon, France)._

10 Gambling, which was officially prohibited in the houses of prostitution and courtesans, also represented a major source of revenue. Each session (which could include several turns) was charged at a fixed rate of 12 yuan. The most common type of gambling was mah-jong, a kind of domino that requires four players. It is still widely played in China, especially in the South. Under the influence of the West, cards were introduced, especially poker. Since poker could accommodate more players (up to seven), the tariff was doubled to 24 yuan.42 It did not basically change since the rate was the same in 1940.43 The houses drew a fairly large profit from gambling. Inveterate gamblers spent up to 100 yuan in one evening. (Ibid)

11The case of female servants deserves a special examination. They received a monthly salary of 3 yuan in the 1890s and 5 yuan by 1940, to which was added their share of the tips, 10-20 according to the establishments. While these servants were young girls in the nineteenth century, they tended to be older afterwards, especially after World War I; the more so as they also tended to work as prostitutes. The madam usually recruited several servants who served as 'secondary' prostitutes, while the fame of the house was supported by the 'main' courtesan. This organization allowed the house to satisfy the sexual demands of a proportion of the sometimes numerous customers of a courtesan, who usually had a sexual relation only with the best patrons or even with only one. In this case, the servant's reward was based on a percentage of the revenue of the 'family'. (Ibid)

12 Though there is a complex hierarchy in the Triads, including ranks and administrative and ritual occupations, at its most basic level, this hierarchy matters little except in each individual relationship between two members, each based on ties between the 'Dai-Xian,' or big brother, and 'Sai-Xian', or little brother. The big brothers give work, protection, and advice to the younger brothers, who give loyalty, support, and money in exchange. In many cases, this is the only relationship that matters. Here, Xian is using this less complex and familiar kind of relationship with Enishi/Yuan.

13By the 1920s, the most common term for courtesans in Shanghai was _changsan _('long three'). It was derived from a domino with two groups, three dots each. There was also a less prestigious and more accessible category of semi-courtesans called _yao'er _('one-two'), whose name also referred to a domino. In both cases, it referred to the fees these women charged for drinking with guests or for spending the night with them. (Excerpt from "Courtship, Sex and Money: the economics of courtesan houses in nineteenth- and twentieth-century Shanghai" by Christian Henriot- _Institut d'Asie Orientale, Lyon, France)._

14 Mei Hua Plum Blossom

15 I chose the name intentionally as white jade was used when the Tiger god of the West was worshipped. White jade it is also known as 'tiger jade;' a tiger was depicted on the jade symbol. It goes from a very pale light green to a milky white hue, in contrast with the more usually known green shades. To the Chinese the tiger was the king of all animals and lord of the mountains, and the tiger-jade ornament was especially reserved for commanders of armies. The male tiger was, among other things, the god of war, and in this capacity it not only assisted the armies of the emperors, but fought the demons that threatened the dead in their graves. So the association is purely intentional here. Jade is the gem name for mineral aggregates composed of either or both of two different minerals, _Jadeite_ and _Nephrite_. Jadeite is a sodium-rich aluminous pyroxene; nephrite is a fine-grained, calcium-rich, magnesium, iron, aluminous amphibole. All jade is composed of fine-grained, highly intergrown, interlocking ("matted" or "felted" texture, like asbestos or felt) crystals of one or both of these minerals. Though neither mineral is very hard (6-7), jade is one of the toughest gem minerals known because of the intergrown nature of the individual crystals. Most jade on the market is composed of nephrite; jadeite jade is quite rare and in its emerald-green, translucent form is referred to as "imperial Jade" or "gem jade". A small amount of Cr in jadeite accounts for the color of imperial jade. Other color-based names for jadeite jade are _Yunan Jade_, for a uniquely appearing dark green, semi translucent jade, _Apple Jade_ for apple (yellowish green) green jade, and _Moss-in-Snow_ for white jade with vivid green spots and streaks. Nephrite and jadeite jade ranges in color from a somewhat greasy-appearing, white ("mutton fat jade") to dark and light shades of green, gray, blue-green, lavender, yellow, orange, brown, reddish-brown, and black. An important dark green variety of nephrite is sometimes known as "spinach jade". The chromophore in all nephrite jades is usually Fe. Nephrite jade is usually opaque to translucent in thinner pieces.

16 The deflowering of a virgin was traditional among Chinese before or after a big business deal to ensure good luck and prosperity.

17 Alright, let me explain this. Enishi's female role model is Tomoe. Though in many aspects she is what should have been expected from a female of samurai origin, the way she left her brother and her household duties to get revenge is against the traditional values expected from a woman like her. In fact the way she left her house could be interpreted as a lack of filial piety, the ideal of Confucian principles governing both Chinese and Japanese lives. However, Enishi is totally blind to these flaws, and to him, she is the top example of devotion and femininity. These are far from how he perceived Tomoe, which in his mind was a good woman. According to Confucian values (heavily embraced and thoroughly imbibed into the mind of the samurai class, to which both Tomoe and Enishi belonged), a "good" woman possessed Four Virtues ("womanly speech, womanly virtue, womanly deportment, and womanly work") and Three Submissions ("submitting, respectively, to father, husband, and elder son in each stage of her life"). A Chinese woman (and a Japanese woman of the samurai elite, since, like Chinese their lives were ruled according Confucian principles) was expected to fulfill the ideals of "filial piety, refusal to remarry, and death to avoid sexual defilement" as well as to put emphasis on the "cultivation, preservation, and exercise of womanly qualities, notably humility, resignation, subservience, self-abasement, and self-abnegation, advocating an unconditional obedience." A good woman had to be by definition, in Chinese society and among Japanese Samurai class (see The Greater Learning For woman, the role model book for samurai women during Edo period) as the old saying described her: "A woman without talent indeed is a virtue". The meaning of "talent" here was higher education, which was reserved to the males. Ironically, the only women that could engage in literature and high arts were courtesans, both in Japan and China. So, to traditional Chinese men (as much as among Japanese males of Samurai and merchant classes) there was a direct relationship between a woman's level of knowledge and her morals, or lack of. Let's read this example: "From an analysis of the recorded women's handbooks and literature before the _Ming_ dynasty, there is no trace of the exact dictum "Woman without talent indeed is a virtue." The only saying which has a relevant connotation is by _Sima Guang_ (1019-1086) in _Song_ dynasty, "Now people probably teach women to compose songs and poetry, and to engage in folk music, which are extremely not appropriate." Gradually, the appraisals for untalented women are elevated to the apex, when people in general relate literate women to the _femme fatale_. There are several examples, which can verify this statement. First, _Sixiang Ji_ (The West Chamber) written by _Lu Cai_, a popular drama circulating during the time of the _Ming_ dynasty, depicts an illicit affair between _Cui Yingying_ and _Zhang Shengg_. Rather than sympathizing with the ultimate death of _Yingying_, readers develop an antipathy towards the female protagonist, blaming her lack of chastity on her ability to compose poetry. It is stated that the loss of her maidenhood is caused by her exchange of poems with _Zhang Shengg_. From this, it becomes clear that positive attributes in this case the ability to compose poetry is associated with a negative outcome when applied to the woman. Secondly, the courtesan, a type of social outcast during the _Ming_ period, is famous for their poetic compositions. Therefore, the correlation between the occupation of courtesans and literacy is very strong. The same can be said of the Japanese Tayuu and Oiran (high class courtesans) and Geisha (who weren't prostitutes officially, though some of them indeed do practices the profession). Finally, as derived from the above two observations, one can further conclude that the woman's ability to write poetry becomes the source of unchastely and an untimely death. In determining the compositions of "talents" and "virtues" for women in ancient times, as for talent, we can begin by re-examining the prior sections on women's education. As mentioned before, since a large part of a woman's life is confined to the household, both in China and in Japanese more affluent classes, their opportunities for a literary education are relatively small, though in Japan they had more opportunities than in China (in ancient times Japanese women were reputed writers, like Lady Murasaki, who was a noble woman from the Imperial Court, and the author of one of the most famous pieces of Japanese literature "The tales of Genji", which is incidentally, the first novel in history). As a result, the talents that they can acquire, through the teachings of other female members are minimal at best; "at the age of ten, she began to receive instruction in various domestic arts; of supreme importance were sewing, weaving, embroidering, and supervising a household. Such education ended with her being married in her middle or late teens as arranged by her parents." Therefore, the concept of "talents" to these individuals, is basically an expertise in carrying out household chores. At this point, it is necessary to clarify the misconception of "talent" as being equivalent to "illiteracy". It is the ability to read literature (general or pornographic) and to compose poetry that is significance. Virtues, on the other hand, can be traced back to _Liu Xiang_'s _Lienu Zhuan_ (Biographies of Notable Women). In this biography of female history, _Liu Xiang_ (77?-6 B.C.) classifies the texts based upon six virtues: _muyi_ (motherly correct deportment), _xianming_ (virtue and sagacity), _renzhi_ (benignity and wisdom), _zhenshun_ (purity and obedience), _jieyi_ (chastity and righteousness), and _biantong_ (reasoning and understanding). Among these preeminent virtues, chastity is the requisite female behavior. Under the traditional confines of the Chinese ethical system, chastity, the cardinal norm of behavior including "proper manners, sexual segregation, wifely devotion, and widow fidelity" becomes the all-encompassing duty of the virtuous female. Chastity, is represented by two characters, _zhen_ and _jie_. As explained by _Wei-hung Lin_, "_Zhen_ denotes being proper, appropriate, pure, uncontaminated, and faithful. When applied to women, in particular, it may signify virginity, proper female manners, and a woman who chooses not to remarry; or, in general, it may just indicate a virtuous woman. As to _jie_, it is often used with a very general connotation to portray proper moral conducts. Specifically, it may mean appropriateness, propriety, and faithfulness. Being depicted by _zhen_ and _jie_, chastity conveyed a basic quality of fidelity." According to this, in a way, it can be said that Tomoe fulfilled these "virtues", at least until she left her house. Even then, her flight might be attributed to her devotion to her husband-to-be and the wish to avenge his death, and then she would still be fulfilling the traditional role of an Oriental lady of Confucian upbringing. This of course it's open to other interpretations, after she "betrays" her betrothed marrying and falling in love his killer, which in turn would explain her obvious death wish when she left the cabin, and her last words: "_It's all right . . . So please don't cry." _It was impossible for her to remain by Kenshin's side, she belonged to Akira. All the symbolism, especially in the OVA points to this.

In Japan, though this was less strict, we can have a glimpse of the moral constraints of women of the samurai elite (copied by the merchant class closely) in the manual they had for women: Greater Learning for Women. For more on the subject, you can visit http/216.239.37.104/translatec?hlen&uhttp/mcel. and http/ The houses of courtesans should not be seen just as sexual outlets, even if that function came to dominate all the others in the twentieth century. Actually, these establishments played a crucial role as the focal point of distraction and sociability in the well-structured space of leisure of the Chinese male élites. The patronizing of courtesans was a central element of their lifestyle and social status. The issue of the functions and the geography of the houses of courtesans has been studied by Christian Henriot (1995), _Cortegiane, classe dirigente e spazzio urbano a Shanghai, 1849-1919, Storia Urbana_, 70, pp. 71-98. (Excerpt from "Courtship, Sex and Money: the economics of courtesan houses in nineteenth- and twentieth-century Shanghai" by Christian Henriot- _Institut d'Asie Orientale, Lyon, France)._

19 The tiny community formed by the madam, the courtesan(s) and the servants constituted a 'family' which could operate autonomously (_zhujia_) in its own premises or within a collective house (_dachanghu_) which provided rooms and various services to a group of 'families'. The houses of courtesans used the language of kinship (mother, uncle, sister one, sister two, etc.) in an effort to create pseudo family ties and conceal the relations of dependence that actually prevailed. Gail Hershatter (1997) has examined this issue in _Dangerous Pleasures: prostitution and modernity in_ _twentieth century Shanghai_, pp. 75-76 (Berkeley: University of California Press). (Excerpt from "Courtship, Sex and Money: the economics of courtesan houses in nineteenth- and twentieth-century Shanghai" by Christian Henriot- _Institut d'Asie Orientale, Lyon, France)._

20Han Chinese were not allowed to cut their hair because of filial piety, until the Qing dynasty (of Manchu origin) forced them to adopt the Manchu shaved-head-and-pigtail look. That was part of the reason for the fierce Han oppostion to the pigtail policy during the early Qing, which resulted in several rebellions. Finally, after these rebellions were bloodily quenched, Han men adopted the Manchu hairstyle.

21 Li Xua Beautiful Snow

22 Book of Odes (or Songs), one of the Chinese old classics.

23 'hung moh gwai' red-haired devils' - or just 'gwai loh' ('foreign devils'). The terms were invented by Mandarins, but given time it lost the political/nationalist content and transformed into accepted colloquialisms for the individuals of white race.

24 The Art of War, Title III, Attack by Stratagem, Sun Tzu.

25 The Spencer and Winchester rifles were the first successful repetition rifles. The first was invented around 1860, and was widely used during American Civil war, and the second had its first successful model made in 1866. The Spencer rifle, the British Enfield and the muzzleloader using Minnié bullets were used during the Bakumatsu in Japan.

26 The Hung Society, a.k.a. the Chinese Triads.

27 Triads' ranks: **426**: The **Red Pole**. **Red Poles** were originally military unit leaders, they are now gang leaders. A Red Pole may have around fifty men under his command. He is the one who takes care of the messy aspects of triad life, if pressure needs to be put on, if someone needs to be rubbed out, the **Red Pole** is called and he carries out the assignment with his men.

28 Triads' ranks: **415**: At the same level as the **Red Pole** is the **White Paper Fan**, or administrative officer. The **White Paper Fan** is responsible for keeping the books, investing the money, determining legal strategy, and so on. Typically highly educated and not a fighter, but may consult with a **Red Pole** on strategy.

29 The original intent of the Hung Society, a.k.a. Triads was resisting, opposing and overthrown the Qing Manchu dynasty that had conquered China (of ethnic Han majority), reestablishing the Ming Han dynasty, deposed in 1644 by the Manchu. Somewhere along the way, like most secret societies as the Mafia, the Triads' original quest got entangled with the unsavory realities of the underworld activities, as less honorable and principled men joined their ranks. The Thirty Six Oath a new member had to sworn upon joining formally the ranks provides a sample of the original ideals guiding the Triads, as much as the complicated imaginary and symbolism of their rituals, which like in the case of the Mafia ones, has mostly been lost in present times.

1. After having entered the Hung gates I must treat the parents and relatives of my sworn brothers as my own kin. I shall suffer death by five thunderbolts if I do not keep this oath.

2. I shall assist my sworn brothers to bury their parents and brothers by offering financial or physical assistance. I shall be killed by five thunderbolts if I pretend to have no knowledge of their troubles.

3. When Hung brothers visit my house, I shall provide them with board and lodging. I shall be killed by myriads of knives if I treat them as strangers.

4. I will always acknowledge my Hung brothers when they identify themselves. If I ignore them I will be killed by myriads of swords.

5. I shall not disclose the secrets of the Hung family, not even to my parents, brothers, or wife. I shall never disclose the secrets for money. I will be killed by myriads of swords if I do so.

6. I shall never betray my sworn brothers. If, through a misunderstanding, I have caused the arrest of one of my brothers I must release him immediately. If I break this oath I will be killed by five thunderbolts.

7. I will offer financial assistance to sworn brothers who are in trouble in order that they may pay their passage fee, etc. If I break this oath I will be killed by five thunderbolts.

8. I must never cause harm or bring trouble to my sworn brothers or Incense Master. If I do so I will be killed by myriads of swords.

9. I must never commit any indecent assaults on the wives, sisters, or daughters, of my sworn brothers. I shall be killed by five thunderbolts if I break this oath.

10. I shall never embezzle cash or property from my sworn brothers. If I break this oath I will be killed by myriads of swords.

11. I will take good care of the wives or children of sworn brothers entrusted to my keeping. If I do not I will be killed by five thunderbolts.

12. If I have supplied false particulars about myself for the purpose of joining the Hung family I shall be killed by five thunderbolts.

13. If I should change my mind and deny my membership of the Hung family I will be killed by myriads of swords.

14. If I rob a sworn brother or assist an outsider to do so I will be killed by five thunderbolts.

15. If I should take advantage of a sworn brother or force unfair business deals upon him I will be killed by myriads of swords.

16. If I knowingly convert my sworn brother's cash or property to my own use I shall be killed by five thunderbolts.

17. If I have wrongly taken a sworn brother's cash or property during a robbery I must return them to him. If I do not I will be killed by five thunderbolts.

18. If I am arrested after committing an offence I must accept my punishment and not try to place blame on my sworn brothers. If I do so I will be killed by five thunderbolts.

19. If any of my sworn brothers are killed, or arrested, or have departed to some other place, I will assist their wives and children who may be in need. If I pretend to have no knowledge of their difficulties I will be killed by five thunderbolts.

20. When any of my sworn brothers have been assaulted or blamed by others, I must come forward and help him if he is in the right or advise him to desist if he is wrong. If he has been repeatedly insulted by others I shall inform our other brothers and arrange to help him physically or financially. If I do not keep this oath I will be killed by five thunderbolts.

21. If it comes to my knowledge that the Government is seeking any of my sworn brothers who has come from other provinces or from overseas, I shall immediately inform him in order that he may make his escape. If I break this oath I will be killed by five thunderbolts.

22. I must not conspire with outsiders to cheat my sworn brothers at gambling. If I do so I will be killed by myriads of swords.

23. I shall not cause discord amongst my sworn brothers by spreading false reports about any of them. If I do so I will be killed by myriads of swords.

24. I shall not appoint myself as Incense Master without authority. After entering the Hung gates for three years the loyal and faithful ones may be promoted by the Incense Master with the support of his sworn brothers. I shall be killed by five thunderbolts if I make any unauthorized promotions myself.

25. If my natural brothers are involved in a dispute or law suit with my sworn brothers I must not help either party against the other but must attempt to have the matter settled amicably. If I break this oath I will be killed by five thunderbolts.

26. After entering the Hung gates I must forget any previous grudges I may have borne against my sworn brothers. If I do not do so I will be killed by five thunderbolts.

27. I must not trespass upon the territory occupied by my sworn brothers. I shall be killed by five thunderbolts if I pretend to have no knowledge of my brothers' rights in such matters.

28. I must not covet or seek to share any property or cash obtained by my sworn brothers. If I have such ideas I will be killed.

29. I must not disclose any address where my sworn brothers keep their wealth nor must I conspire to make wrong use of such knowledge. If I do so I will be killed by myriads of swords.

30. I must not give support to outsiders if so doing is against the interests of any of my sworn brothers. If I do not keep this oath I will be killed by myriads of swords.

31. I must not take advantage of the Hung brotherhood in order to oppress or take violent or unreasonable advantage of others. I must be content and honest. If I break this oath I will be killed by five thunderbolts.

32. I shall be killed by five thunderbolts if I behave indecently towards small children of my sworn brothers' families.

33. If any of my sworn brothers has committed a big offence I must not inform upon them to the Government for the purposes of obtaining a reward. I shall be killed by five thunderbolts if I break this oath.

34. I must not take to myself the wives and concubines of my sworn brothers nor commit adultery with them. If I do so I will be killed by myriads of swords.

35. I must never reveal Hung secrets or signs when speaking to outsiders. If I do so I will be killed by myriads of swords.

36. After entering the Hung gates I shall be loyal and faithful and shall endeavour to overthrow Ch'ing and restore Ming by co-ordinating my efforts with those of my sworn brethren even though my brethren and I may not be in the same professions. Our common aim is to avenge our Five Ancestors.


End file.
